Roller Skating
by orangefispop
Summary: Mio and classmates from school go to a skating rink only for Mio to meet...


**Author's Note: My first Fan Fic! Yay! Warning, AU, OC, Mitsu, slight YuiAzu and MugixOC. K-on is not mine. That would be crazy awesome if it was though!**

_"I can't believe I was convinced to come here," _Mio thought to herself.

Together the group she had come with totaled to four girls although they hardly knew one another. She had only come to the roller skating rink because her best friend Mugi's pleading. Trudging behind the other three, the raven haired girl observed her companions. To the far left of the trio was Tsumugi, the blond pianist and Mio's friend. And the other two on the right side of the group were Yui and Azusa. The two girls were widely known as great guitarists through out the all girls school they attended. Although Mio herself played the bass a little, she would never dream of joining a band or performing like Yui and Azusa did because of her stage fright.

Trying to lose the image of a large crowd staring at her on stage, she shook her head until Mugi spoke a loud saying, "Oh we are here!"

Looking up, the girls beheld a large building with the words "Roller Skating Rink" printed on the side.

"Come on Azu-nyan!" Yui said as she grasped the younger girl's hand and pulled her into the building.

"Mio?" Mugi asked as she held the door open for her friend.

Mio reluctantly walked through the door frame and looked at the interior of the rink.

Walking to the counter just to their left, the keyboardist handed the worker the entrance fee and skate rental money. After the four girls told the worker their shoe sizes they sat down and began putting their skates on. Since Mugi had been here previously for the rink's grand opening with her father, she already knew how to lace the shoes up and was the first to be done.

"Mugi! You came back!" said an excited girl as she slowly skated up to their group.

"Hello Akira," Mugi said warmly as she greeted her friend.

"Akira, these are my friends from school. Akiyama Mio, Hirasawa Yui, and Nakano Azusa," Mugi said as she introduced her friends. "Everyone, this is Torako Akira. Her father owns the skating rink."

After the introduction Akira stretched her hand out to Mugi. "Shall we?" Akira said enticingly.

Giggling, Mugi put her hand in Akira's and the two of them headed towards the large oval concrete to skate. The oval was walled except for a small section that was open to come in and out of the sitting area to the skating portion of the building.

After watching their departure the other three girls put on their roller blades.

Satisfied with the tightness of the skates, Azusa looked away from her feet to her senpai.

"Azu-nyan..." Yui said as she lifted her hands to reveal several knots and loops around her fingers from the laces.

"Yui-senpai..." Azusa sighed before she reached out and started untangling Yui from the skates.

While the pair struggled to free the older girl, Mio tentatively stood up. Shuffling the last couple of meters Mio's skates touched the concrete instead of the carpet. Gripping the wall for dear life, the bassist dared not move another centimeter.

"Mio?" Yui inquired as her and Azusa approached the entrance to the skating route.

"M-mio?" the raven hair girl stuttered in shock as she let go of the wall resulting in her landing on the floor. Only friends call each other by their first names and she had only just met Yui.

"Are you alright?" Yui exclaimed as she flailed her arms around while her kouhai helped the lefty up.

"Thank you," Mio said, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"We'll go ahead," Azusa said as she took Yui's hand and started to glide across the floor.

Unfortunately for the twin tail girl, Yui didn't know how to skate so they landed in a heap only several meters away from the start point.

Shaking her head violently, Mio tried to think of something to distract her from the pain of landing on her butt. Taking another breath she slowly extended her foot forward while keeping her hands on the wall at all times.

"Mio! Let me help you," Mugi offered as she skated next to her classmate.

Relief washed over Mio's face as Akira and Mugi slid her in between them. After grabbing one of each of their hands the trio was off.

Akira chatted animatedly as her short black and orange striped hair whipped her face. The girl in between the talking duo was only concentrated on staring at her feet.

When Mio told Mugi and Akira she had gotten the hang of skating the couple had left her at the entrance and skated off on their own.

"_I can't believe they believed me!" _Mio thought. Lying was not her something she enjoyed, but she knew that Akira was getting slightly annoyed from not getting to hold Mugi's hand.

Looking back at the seats and benches on the out side of the rink she saw Yui and Azusa eating pizza during their skating break.

After skating a little ways she turned around to see her progress from the starting point. Out of the corner of her gray eyes, Mio saw Yui point at a speck of cheese on the younger girl's face. When Azusa failed to wipe the cheese away from her face with her napkin, her hair pin wearing senpai leaned in and licked it off her face.

Mio's mind when completely blank when she saw the exchange between the two girls. Although Mio was not against two girls together, she always got embarrassed during publish displays of affection. Spinning around abruptly, Mio slammed into another skater causing both of them to fall.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Mio said as she stumbled over her words while staring at the skates of the other person.

"Haha it's okay," the girl said much to Mio's relief.

A hand came into Mio's line of sight and she looked up to see the owner. The hand belonged to a girl with honey colored eyes and brown hair with long bangs partially covering her face.

Setting her hand in the girl's hand, Mio felt a surge of electricity run through her body and yanked her hand away.

The amber eyed girl sat shocked at Mio's reaction for a moment but stood up and offered her hand once again to the stunned girl.

Gently taking her hand again Mio felt the surge again but still continued to grasp the brunette's hand.

Even though Mio was very tall compared to her classmates, the other girl was just a few centimeters taller.

Scratching her head with her free hand, the girly blushed slightly and looked at the floor saying, "If you don't want to let go of my hand, we could skate together."

Realizing that the girl had been trying to pull her hand back, Mio blushed furiously at her skates.

"My name is Ritsu," the amber eyed girl announced.

"M-Mio," the raven hair girl said refusing to look at her new acquaintance in the eyes.

"Let's skate!" Ritsu said trying to break the awkwardness and pushed off still holding a reluctant Mio's hand.

The music in the rink suddenly died down as the DJ announced, "It is now couple's skating time. For the duration of the song only couples should be skating and they must be holding hands or linking arms." With that he turned on a slow love song and dimmed the lights.

As everyone but couples started filing out of the rink, Mio could only stand on the other side of the rink from the benches befuddled.

"I guess we can skate after wards?" Ritsu said staring at the connected hands.

"I can't skate that well and I won't be able to go back to benches," Mio admitted shyly to her friend.

Grinning mischievously, Ritsu took both of Mio's hands in hers and faced Mio. "I'll help you then!" Ritsu decided and started skating backwards pulling Mio forward.

Mio blushed up a storm as she stared at her feet trying to concentrate on not falling.

Turning Mio saw Mugi standing behind her after tapping her shoulder. "Nice catch," Mugi said with a wink and glanced at Ritsu before continuing to skate with Akira.

Mio silently cursed Mugi for speaking too loud while Ritsu chuckled under her breath.

"MIO!" Yui shouted as her and Azusa passed by. "You'll have to introduce your new friend to us after the song!" she said and skated away with her partner.

"Yui-san that idiot!" Mio breathed.

"I don't think that would be a bad idea," Ritsu said as she slowed her pace and brought her face close to Mio's. "I would love to meet your friends, Mio-tan," she said with a grin.

Mio's eyes widened at her partner but Ritsu had already started skating again.

"Ritsu-san! We just missed the exit!" Mio said worriedly but not really minding the extra time together.

"Oh well. We'll just have to go around again," Ritsu said with a wink and continued to pull Mio.

Right as they got near the end after circling the track again, the song ended.

"Now to pick our couple of the day!" the announcer said over the intercom as a large spotlight roamed over the rink.

Although she would never say it out loud, Mio wished the spotlight to land on her and Ritsu to be accepted as a couple. After all, even though Ritsu was a girl, she was very handsome and tomboy ish looking. Or was that just because Ritsu was wearing a nice white dress shirt, a vest and dress pants?

As if knowing her wish, the spotlight fell on the tall couple as the entire crowd oh'ed and ah'd.

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss!" the crowd chanted as the spotlight turned into a red heart.

Mio opened her eyes in fright as she stared at Ritsu. At first the brunette's eyes were lit with indecision but after looking at Mio her eyes melted into warm honey.

Gulping, the left handed girl leaned closer to the taller girl silently hoping for a kiss.

Leaning slightly closer, Ritsu bent her head next to Mio's. Feeling the warm breath on her face, Mio closed her eyes. A second later the warm breath disappeared and Mio opened her eyes questionably to see Ritsu starting to letting go of her hands.

Whether it was from being rejected or lust or adrenaline, Mio threw her arms around the taller girl's neck and pulled her into a rough kiss.

Pulling away abruptly, Ritsu pushed Mio away from her and skated towards the benches.

Shocked, Mio stood there 'till she realized Ritsu was taking off her skates. Stumbling towards the nearest chair, Mio threw off her skates in record time and ran after Ritsu who was already in her shoes and walking out the door.

After running across the gravel drive way, the pair stopped running next to a tree.

"Why, why did you run away?" Mio asked through ragged breaths.

"If..." Ritsu started to say but decided against finishing her sentence and stared at the tree.

"If what?" Mio asked as she approached Ritsu.

"If I had kissed you back, I would have done something I would regret later on," Ritsu admitted and faced Mio.

"I don't care about that! Do you know how I felt being pushed away like that? Did you consider how I felt?" Mio asked, firing question after question at Ritsu.

"But you would have run away from me and hated me," the inquiry said determinedly.

"I could never hate you!" Mio said, practically shouting now. "Because- because I really like you!" she burst out impulsively.

Mio watched as the honey eyes grew wide but softened.

"I like you too," Ritsu said with a childish grin and pulled Mio into a hug.

Mio snaked her arms around Ritsu's waist but realized she wanted more then just a hug from someone she had just confessed to liking to.

Looking up, amber met gray for a small second before Mio kissed Ritsu.

Ritsu stumbled back but regained her balance and, after a quick debate, kissed Mio back very gently.

Mio licked Ritsu's bottom lip causing the taller girl to gasp giving the shorter girl enough time to slip her tongue into her new girlfriend's mouth.

Ritsu moaned a bit and grabbed Mio by the shoulders and pushed her against the tree.

Fiddling with the collar of the tomboy's shirt, the raven hair girl started to undo the top button.

"Mio-chan! Are you alright?" Yui asked as she burst from behind the tree.

Ritsu gasped and stumbled back from Mio out of fright. "You scared me!" said the former girl to the intruding airhead.

"Oh sorry," Yui said shyly as she backed away from the startled couple.

"Yui-sempai, don't run off like that!" Azusa said as she appeared from the same place Yui had come from.

"Oh, Akiyama-sempai, there you are!" Azusa said until she noticed Ritsu and Mio's flushed faces. "Were we interrupting something...?" she asked tentatively.

Mio blushed towards the ground while Ritsu scratched her head.

"There you are Mio! You really should go back inside and enjoy the skating," Mugi said as she appeared like the other two.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Mio said as stood up and Yui and Azusa started walking away.

"Oh I can't go back!" Mio exclaimed.

"Why what's wrong?" Ritsu asked.

"I left my shoes in there and the road is gravel so it will hurt to walk on."

"You ran through it before didn't you?"

"Yeah but I wasn't paying attention then," the bassist sighed.

As if in a cartoon, a light bulb flickered above Ritsu's head.

Picking her girlfriend up in a bridal carry, Ritsu walked Mio back to the rink.

"But I'm heavy Ritsu!" Mio said embarrassed.

"No, you're perfect," Ritsu said with a triumphant grin. Sighing in defeat, Mio leaned against Ritu's chest.

Hearing a rumbling laugh from the taller girl's chest, Mio looked up questionably.

Seeing the curious look on her girlfriend's face, Ritsu started humming the wedding march as she walked over through the skating rink door.

"I-idiot!" Mio said as she buried her blushing face into Ritsu's shoulder.

**Author's Note: Whew, finally done! How was it? R&R please :) I know I can be pretty wordy. **


End file.
